Twisted Love
by cassigalle09
Summary: Bella and Edward met when they were 13,on Bellas grandparents farm, but somthing horrible happend in edwards life.forcing them to move to a diffrent town.away from bella. would they ever find eachother agian? M for Violence
1. chapt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Twisted Love**

**_Chapter 1: Isabella_**

Why do people have to run, run from the people they are suppose to run to. I slam my door. My dad came home late again from Sierra Inn Bar. The look on his face was incomprehensible.

He looked liked a monster out of one of the books that I read. I saw the need to hurt something in his eyes, I knew I needed to run away from this demon, because I am the target that

he would like to shed his anger out on. He wasnt always like this he became this way when my mom died when I was 7. she died while giving birth to my youngest sister, Stephanie.

Every since the day she died, my dad turned to alcoholic, and when he was drunk he turned into this _thing_ _._ A thing that hurts what ever is in its way, and doesn't care how much pain

and suffering it causes them.

Just then my dad kicked open my door with a lot of force. Enough force that it almost brought my door off the hinges. I run to the corner of my room and cover my head. Waiting for the

blows to come. Just then I felt like a semi hit me on the side of my head. I get thrown from where I am sitting. And I lay face up on my carpet. This time, he has a bat in his hands, and I

honestly thought this might be the end. He grasps the baseball bat and starts to stroke it. He bends of and looks me straight in the eye and says with his jaw clenched, " Bella, you are

nothing! You never will be anything! All you do is prance around like you are the most perfect thing that walked this earth, well your not! Your mom was, but your stupid little sister killed

her. And one day when she gets ol' enough, she will feel the pain that she caused me. The pain of loosing your dear mommy." while he was saying this, spit was flying onto my face. I

promised myself that I would never let my dad touch Stephanie. She was so innocent, It was not her fault. After he said that he struck me again on the rib. The air got forced out of me. I

couldnt breath. i rolled over on my side from the pain. Then there was another one to my outer thigh. I could not scream or cry when he did this, or he would see it as weakness. He did

not like weakness, if he saw it, the beatings would get worse. So I let him finish battering me.

When he finally did leave me alone, I crawled to my bathroom. Every centimeter that I moved, my body felt like there was thousands of knives stabbing me. I could barely breath, every

time I expanded my chest it felt like that someone had a gun and was repeating to beat at my ribs over and over again. I think he broke my rib. How was I suppose to explain to my P.E

teacher that I had a broken rib? Well I will think of something, I always do. Wow, I thought to myself, I start my first day of my senior year at Buchanan High tomorrow, and I can scantily

walk. I wonder what I am going to tell Katrina and Natalee. They are going to wonder why I can't walk. I am not going to stress about it right now. There is more important problems.

I finally make it to the counter and I struggle to wrench and twist my way up to a standing position. The pain just would not stop. I could feel my heartbeat in every part of my body. I got

the courage to look at my face in the mirror to see what I look like. I reluctantly pick up my head to see, the tears start to pour out. The side of head was swollen like a golf ball. The

blood was already dried, but it ran from the golf ball, down my shirt. It honestly looked like the most blood that he has ever drained out of me. The whole right side of my head was

drenched in blood. It was crusting up on the side of my face. It looks like I am going to wear my hat for awhile. I grab a wash cloth and run it over the cool water, and dab around the

wound. I try to clean up the blood that was attached to my skin now. I get it cleaned up pretty good. The next step is to look at what is hiding underneath my shirt. I was more scared

about this than my head. I start to pull up my shirt. I get to my third rib, and it looks like something is trying to violently thrust its way through my skin. There was my answer, he had

finally broken his first bone on me.

I slowly get back on my floor and crawl to my bed, and pull with all my strength to get on my bed. My fingers are twisting in my sheet, and pulling so hard to get up. At last I get up there.

I stare at my ceiling and think that I am grateful that I am the only one that gets beat. It scares me because I know the minute that I turn 18, my dad is going to kick me out. How am I

suppose to protect my sisters? I know as soon as I am gone, he is going to go to the next sibling. I basically raised those kids. I make sure they are fed, and they do their homework. I

have been their mom since I was 7.

I turn towards my nightstand, grab my pen and my note book. This is the notebook I write in after I get beat. I write how I feel:

August 19, 2006

after every hit I take, I loose a little more of me.

After every silent scream I make, I loose control of who I was suppose to be.

After every tear I cry, I loose more of my sanity.

Almost every night I go to sleep thinking about him. He is the only person I have felt loved by since my mom died. He knew me. I met him at my grandparents farm when I was 13. His

mom was my grandmothers care taker. So they lived on the farm with us. My sisters and I lived with my grandparents when my dad went to jail for assault and battery. He was only in

there for two and a half months. So I we stayed with my grandparents over the summer.

I met him when I was walking down to the creek. He was down there swimming, it was one of the hottest summers that I have ever felt. While I was walking, I heard something in the

water. It kind of scared me, I thought it might have been a mountain lion, or a bear. So got on the ground and crawled to the nearest bush. I slowly peaked up through the branches.

Thats when I felt something in my stomach start to run wild. He was beautiful. He was splashing around in the water. I was so wrapped up in the sight, I didn't noticed that I had lost my

balance. I fell and rolled down the rest of the hill. I hit a rock. I passed out and when I finally opened my eyes, his chocolaty brown eyes were filled with fear. " are you okay?!" he said

with passion.

" mhmm what? What happened?" I mumbled.

" you fell out of the bush up the hill, and rolled down and hit your head on that rock," he pointed over wear there was a huge bolder with a little blood on it, " you scared the crap out of

me. So I jumped out and ran to you. I picked you up and put you on my towel. Its been like five minutes and you finally opened your eyes." he said while I suddenly realized that he was

dripping water all over me. " oh, well, yeah I am okay. Thank you." I tried to push up but my head was pounding.

" I don't think you can get up. Just lay down right now. I will get dry and walk you back to your grandparents house." he said.

" no, I am fine." I said knowing that I wasn't. I pulled myself up and started to walk, thats when he said, " well it was nice to meet you, im Edward." he said with a huge smile on his face.

It was the most perfect smile I have ever seen. My heart skipped a beat.

" you too, im Isabella." I said with a smile too. He got up and ran towards me. He walked me back to the house.

Thats when every thing went up. We spent everyday together. We would ride horses together, play in the creek. Talk about all our biggest dreams. He knew everything about me, except

about my dad. I felt like I knew him, every part of him. I knew I loved him. Then one day I woke up, and he was gone. He left a note under my door saying, " im sorry, but we had to

move. Talk to you soon Isabella. I will never forget you." My heart was gone. He had took it with him when he left.

* * *

This my my first story I really want to know what you think of it

Love? Hate? Like? Just review please!!!


	2. Chap 2

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight.**

* * *

Twisted Love

Chapter 2: Edward

" Eddy!" That was the first thing I heard when I walked through the door. I had just gotten home from work. I work at Wholesale and Equipment. I am a mechanic, I work on cars and

forklifts. My family needs the extra money, my mom works at the local dinner in town. So I help pay the bills. I hated moving here. I miss my home town of Everclear, but we had to move

after my mom killed my dad. She made it look like he had committed suicide by shotting himself in the heart. She said she had to do it. He was getting to controlling over everything, when

I knew in my heart that was not the truth. My moms mental state changed after her mom died. So she turned on my dad, and killed him. We use to live on a farm on the outskirts of

Everclear, my mom would take care of Rose. She was the old lady that owned the farm. Then everything changed when she killed him. We had to get up and leave. We moved down

south to a town called Forkworths.

"Eddy!" my mom called again.

"yes mom?" I said as calm as I could.

" you know what? Everyday you come home late, you talk to me with a sweet attitude, just like your dad did. Everyday you remind me more and more of him. And I hate it!" She said this

while waving a big sharp knife in my face. I slowly backed up.

" im sorry mom, it wont happen again."my mom only acts like this when she drinks, she rarely drinks, so it scares me that she might actually do something. With that thought, I turned

away and walked to my bedroom, I threw my bag on my unmade bed and walked back out. I paced down the hallway towards my brothers room. Jasper, who is 14, was sitting on his

bed doing his homework. Emmet was playing with his cars that I bought him for his birthday a couple weeks ago. He just turned 10. My mom didn't buy him one thing, I bought him

presents. I turned away and traveled back to my room. I shut my door and jumped onto my bed landing on my back.

I could not believe what my life has become since my dad died. My mom has become completely crazy, and I have to be the dad to my younger brothers. Who am I supposed to turn to

when I need advice? Who do I turn to when I feel like im lost? No one. I sat up and walked to my window, I opened it with very gentle hands. I crawled through it and I felt the warm

summer air dance across my face. I sat on the bench that was next to my window. I pulled out a cigarette, and I lit it. I watched the smoke twirl and shape into clouds of smoke. It looked

like the smoke was alive, and was embracing the air. Taking it in and moving around in it with out a care in the world. I wish I could do that. Not care about what was going on around

me. I wish I could just float away. Letting the wind take me where ever it wanted to go.

I put my cigarette out and make my way back into my room. I fly across the room and get on my knees in front of my bed. I pull up the blankets that are dragging on the floor, I reach

under my bed and pull out a notebook. I open it up, wow I need to get another new one. This one is almost full again. I flip through the pages and land on one of the end pages. I write

love poems to the only girl that I have ever loved. Isabella

August 19, 2006

oh Isabella, where are you when I need you.

You were the one that breathed life into me.

Your sweet smile, your passionate eyes,

your gentle touch, you are the one that

keeps me alive.

yours forever,

Edward

I fall asleep every night wonder how she is. I love her. I always will. We spent that summer of when I was 13 together. We spent every day together. She knew everything about me.

She made me feel like I was the only person in the world. She made me forget about the world. I miss everything about her. She had strawberry blond hair, which turned a gold color

when the sunlight kissed it. She was petite, with the blue eyes that were the color of the ocean at its deepest depths. You just wanted to melt in them. They had so much love and trust

in them. She was very pale skinned, which I loved. It made her look like a porcelain doll that was very fragile. I was scared to touch her, because I was scared she would fly away. She

was an angel. But thats where my mom ruined it. She killed my dad August 12, 2002. That night we left town. I left a note for Isabella. I let her know that I would miss her, and I would

never forget about her. When I left, she kept my heart with her.

Every night I fall asleep thinking about her, and prayed to God that one day I will meet her face to face again. She was the only thing that has been keeping me alive, besides my

brothers. She was everything to me. I suddenly noticed that tomorrow was my first day of my senior year at Capatolia High. I sighed and rolled over. Her face was imprinted in my soul. It

always will be.

* * *

Pleassse please please please please review.

thank you!!


	3. Chap 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Isabella_**

I woke up with my alarm clock beeping at me. I go to roll out of bed and I fall and land on my side. The tears swell up in my eyes. I can barely push myself up to my hands to crawl to my

alarm clock. I finally reach it. I sit there, wondering how am I going to make it through the day? My rib has its own heartbeat, and it hurts like someone it constantly hitting me with a

steel bar. I stand up, and walk to the bathroom. I brush out the ratted nest that has been made during the night. I a take a good long look at myself in the mirror, I try to hold down the

ball that is choking me in my neck. This is by far the worst beating that I have ever gotten. I lightly touch my head, and I gasp at the pain. The swelling kinda went down over night, but

its still noticeable. I put on some make up to cover up my tear stained face. I slowly glide towards my dresser, I pull out pants, and a huge shirt. I put on my hat and walk out of my

bedroom.

" Come on guys get up." I say to my little sisters. They roll over in there beds and get up. " Bella, what happened last night when daddy was in your room?" stephanie asked with

confusion in her eyes.

" He was, um, showing me something Steph. Don't worry about it sweetheart." I kiss her head and give her a hug.

" okay, because I heard the door being slammed." she said.

" yeah,i was playing around with dad. Katie get dressed and brush your hair. What do you guys want for breakfast?" I asked not even really thinking about breakfast, I was thinking

about how someday my dad is going to slip and hit one of them. That will be the day I stand up to him. " Bella? Did you hear me?" Katie said, poking me in my rib. I squinted with pain,

but tried not to let it show.

" No, sorry, what did you say?" I say trying to hold back the pain on my face. Katie looked at me with a twisted face then shook her head.

" we want oatmeal." she said with a discombobulation tone in her voice.

" okay, I will get it ready. Steph, get ready okay? Breakfast will be ready when your done." I say as I turn to walk to the kitchen.

I get two bowls out to put the oatmeal, then the phone rang. "hello?"

" Bella! Hey its Kat, do you want a ride to school?" she said with excitement in her voice.

" Um, well I have to take my sisters to school too, and my grandma bought me a car over summer, so no, thanks though."

" Oh really? Thats awesome! Well I will just meet you at the table at school. See you in a bit. Bye."

" okay, bye."

As I turned around, I ran into something hard. It was my dad. " who was on the phone Bella?" he said with anger in his tone. Please don't do this right now. Please.

" It was my friend, Kat."

" what did she want?" he said while crossing his arms.

" if I wanted a ride to school, but I told her no."

" okay, no funny business Bella, or there will be consequences for them." he said with the look of, Go ahead, try me, face. I just nodded, and headed back to the kitchen. I finished making

the breakfast, and walked to tell my sisters.

I just finished dropping of my sisters, and I pulled into the parking lot with my 1999 Buick Century. I parked next to the big tree out front of my school. I step out of my car, holding my

side. I try as hard as I can to take a deep breath, but it just causes pain. I grab my back pack, and my my keys and head to school. I walk towards the table were Kat told me to meet

her and Nat. They both see me and start waving for me to come over there.

" Bella!" they say in unison. I smile.

" hey guys. How have you been?"

" oh Bella, you know how every summer my family and I go to the Bahamas?" I shake my head yes. " well I met a guy there named Xavier. He is my boyfriend." I laugh, but I have to stop

from the pain.

" oh Kat, you haven't changed. Thats good. Im happy for you. What about you Natalee?"

" well I spent all summer with my Aunt Alexandra. She has way to many cats, and loves them to much. My summer pretty much sucked." she said with a look of disappointment on her

face. " What did you do Bella?"

" I just spent the summer with my Grandma and my sisters. She has been really sick lately, and her new care taker is not that good. So I helped her out. She barely speaks English!" I

smiled while saying that last part. Kat was just about to tell me something then the bell rang.

" What Class do you have?" Kat asked me and Nat.

" English." I said.

" Art." Natalee said.

" Oh well I guess just meet me at the table when brake starts. Love you guys." she Blows a kiss. Nat and I said bye and turned to go to classes. I have been friends with them since I

started kindergarten, I cant believe we are seniors. They may be my best friends, but they only see my skin. They know nothing whats underneath the hard shell that I have built around

myself over the years. I smile, Kat is such a boy chaser, and Nat just makes jokes all the time, and talks about how much she hats cats.

I reach my English class, I sit in the back row, I have a gut feeling that this year is going to be an adventure.

* * *

REVIEWWWW pleasssse(: thank you


	4. Chap 4

**Discalimer: i do not own Twilight**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Edward_**

I wake up with a feeling that something is going to happen today. I get out of bed, and stretch. I walk to my door and I quietly walk to the bathroom. I turn on the hot water and splash it

on my face, I grab my shaving cream and shave. After I finish cleaning up, I walk to my brothers room and wake them up. " hey turds, get up." I smile,and laugh on the inside. They

groan, and Jasper throws a pillow at me. I turn to go to the living room to turn on the tv, I turn to channel 26 to watch the news. Lets see how horrible America is. Everyday its something

different. Someone robs a bank, drive by kills two people. There is rarely ever anything positive on the news.

" Eddy, I have to tell you something." my mom says with a smile on her lips.

" what is it ma?" I say curiously.

" we are moving..."

" where?" I say thinking oh no, I have to change all over again. Its my senior year.

" Everclear, where moving back. I called Rose last night to see how she was doing. She said that she hates her new care taker, and she misses me. She offered to pay me 12 dollars and

hour. So I told her I would, so don't worry about going to school this week. Just pack up everything." my jaw dropped. My prayer is finally coming true, I am going to see my love again.

" Okay ma. Ill go tell the boys." I get up and prance to my brothers room. " Guys guess what?!" I say with glee in my soul.

"what?" they say at the same time.

" were moving back to Everclear!" I say almost jumping out of my socks.

" Really?" Emmet says.

"Really." I turn to Jasper, he had the same reaction I did.

"well start packing guys!" I go to my bedroom and I pull out my handy notebook. I write, Isabella I am coming to see your beautiful face. I am so happy, you can finally fill my empty space.

I cant wait to hold you in my arms again. I can already smell your golden hair, I am yours forever, until the end. I close it and toss it into my duffel bag. I knew something was going to

happen today. My life is re-starting, and its going to be filled with her.

We finished packing everything, and loaded up the U haul truck. We are on our way. Its a five hour drive to Everclear. All I could think about is pulling up to the house, and her running

into my arms. To feel her heartbeat with mine. To feel her arms wrap around me while I hold her so close that my soul is going to melt into hers. I could not stop thinking about her. She

is everything to me.

We pull up to the house, I am the first one out. I run up the front door steps, and I knock on the door. George answers the door. That is Isabella' Grandpa. " hello sir, I dont know if you

remember me, but im Edward Jay Thompson. I haven't been here since I was 13."

" I now who you are Eddy. How could I forget you. You broke my granddaughters heart when you left." I felt my heart sink. It was not my fault, I didn't want to leave.

" Im sorry sir, my mom had family problems, so we had to leave. Speaking of Isabella, is she here?" I say with my heart in my throat.

" no, sorry Eddy, she doesn't live here anymore. She rarely ever comes over anymore." my heart fell to the floor, I didn't notice how heavy my body was. I had to grab onto the wall. I

nodded and turned away. My dreams, and heart are shattered.

* * *

REview review ReViEw(:


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Isabella_**

The first week of school was okay. I like all my classes, and all the teachers seem cool besides my chemistry teacher. She is kind of up tight. All Kat talked about was Xavier, and Nat

talked about how one day she is going to kill all the cats in the world. At home I have not been hit since last Sunday. I make sure my sisters are asleep before he gets home, and I am in

bed. Today is the first Saturday of my last year of High school. Kat and Nat want to hit the mall and maybe catch a flick, but before I can leave I make sure my sisters go some where. I do

not want them to be home tonight, especially since its Saturday, and its 1 dollar beer night at Sierra Inn. I don't even want to be home, but I have to. I have to make sure my dad

doesn't burn down the house or something.

I call Kat, " hey Kat its Bella, um im ready to go out. Do you want to pick me up?" I say while biting my lip. I have no gas, and I need to save the gas I can get for school.

" Yeah, of course. Ill be there in 15, bye."

" okay, cool, bye."

Just then my dad walks in. My dad Is never home during that day, what happened?

" Bella! Are you home?" he yells.

" yeah dad, im in the living room." my heart starts to pound,he never yells unless he is drunk and angry.

" Why are you so stupid Bella? I asked you to clean the kitchen and its not cleaned. Are you mental in the head?" he is staggering toward me, with the look of wrath on his face. Here It

comes, he cant go more than 6 days.

" I, I , I didnt hear you say that." I stutter, scared of what he is going to do.

" yeah, yeah, yeah, YOUR IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" he screams, two inches from my face. Just then he pulled back his fist and laughs. By the grace of God, Kat knocks on the door. " who is

that?"

" its my friend Kat, were going to the mall." I say quietly.

" oh really, you think your going somewhere? Haha your funny Bella. Your staying right, right, right.." Then he passes out.

" Thank you God." I whisper out loud. I ran to the door and swung it open. " hey are you ready?"

" yeah I am, but who was yelling in there?" Kat asked.

" oh, um, that was, was, the tv! Yeah stupid soap operas." I say with a fake smile on my face.

" oh okay, well lets get this party started!" Kat says while she swings her arms around. She is truly beautiful. She is tall, brown hair, skinny. Pretty much everything a guy wants in a girl.

Not only that but she is tan all year around.

I get home around nine, I walk to my room, I try to close my door but the hinges are broke. Oh no, my dad must have woke up and noticed I wasn't home. This is not good. I start to cry

hard. I lay down in my bed and before I knew it I fell asleep.

I woke up with a jerk on my leg. I look up and my dad yanked me out of bed, I landed on my broken rib. Oh my it never ends does it. " oh Bella, when will you learn. You wont win. You

never will. I told you not to leave. But you did. They worst part is that you knocked me out."

" no I didn't dad, you pass-" just then I get a huge blow to the side of the face, I bite my tongue, just hold it in Bella. It will be over soon. Bam Bam Bam, over and over to my face. My

head was exploding with pain. I could not see straight, everything was going fuzzy. He grabbed me by the arm and yanked me up, I felt my shoulder pop. He threw me across the room

and I hit the wall. I felt my stomach hit my vertebrae. I fell to the ground on my rib. I screamed with pain. He came over stomping his feet. I should have not done that. He seized my chin,

he smashed my cheeks together.

" oh daughter of mine, cant you see that this me showing you love? Yeah, right. Your nothing to me. Nothing!" he said whispering in the ear. He gets up and walks out.

I crawl into bed, and fall asleep.

* * *

Review please


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Edward_**

I unpacked my stuff in the guest room upstairs, where I use to live when I was with her. I wonder what she is doing, I wonder if she ever thinks about me. Just then Darren comes into

my room, " Eddy! You have to come see this!" he said out of breath, probably from running.

" what is it Jasper?"

" you have to come see it for yourself! Now!" he grabs onto my hand and yanks me down the stairs, and then out the front door. " KILL IT!!"

" what is it?!" I say with an undertone of frustration on my lips.

" a rattlesnake, please Eddy kill it!" he said

" okay, get me a shovel and show me where it is." he nodded, a few seconds later he came back with a shovel in his hands and he pointed towards the horses corals. " stay here Jasper.

Don't move." he moved his head up and down. I slowly made my way to the coral. It was curled up in the s form. Oh thats not good. When a snake is like that. It means they are ready

to strike, I find a rock and throw it at its head. It hits him right in his dome. He moves back and forth and falls to the ground. My heart in my throat as I slowly make my way to the snake.

It is bleeding from his head. I take my shovel, put it high in the air and thrust down with all my might. I cut its head off. Its body starts to shake back and forth, like it was having seizure.

I yell at Jasper, " go get a trash bag from the kitchen!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He nodded is head. He came running back out with a huge black bag. I stuffed the venomous

creature in its place. I walked back towards the house and George came out side.

" son, what are you doing with that black bag?" he said with his eyebrows sown together in confusion.

" I had to kill a Rattler outside the horse coral out back."

" oh yeah, its been a tough summer with those. I became close to get'n bit by one of those suckers, you really gotta watch out for them, 'specially since we live so close to that creek-"

George kept talking about the Rattlesnake problem, but when he said the creek. All the memories flourished in my brain, and all the excitement in my heart seeing her for the first time

re-bloomed. She was so cute laying there on my towel. I remember I kissed her cut where she hit her head right before she woke up. She, still to this day, doesn't know that I kissed

her. Her skin tasted so sweet. It was a blessing to my lips, just from that one second on, I knew I loved her. And I still do.

Tomorrow I start school at Buchanan High. I haven't seen the people that go to that school since I was in 8th grade. I, truthfully, am very nervous. But I really have nothing to look

forward to. Or be nervous about. I mean, she moved away, so that means she is not there. Oh what I would give to see her again, but honestly, would things ever be the same the way

they were?

" son, are you okay?" I snapped out of my daze.

" oh, yes sorry, I was thinking about how to protect, um, protect my family, and yours from them." I had to make up on my feet. I cant let him know that I am in love with his

granddaughter. That would just be weird.

" oh I see, well just put that thing in the big blue garbage can on the other side of the house." he nodded and walked away. As I was walking towards the garbage can I started to think

if I ever will see her again. I am making a promise right now that I don't want any other girl until I find Isabella.

* * *

REVVVIIIEEW(:


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Isabella_**

The next day, I wake up with my little sister Stephanie shaking me. " bella get up! Bella please! Wake up!" I jumped up, I felt every part of me ache with pain. I have been asleep for

more than 16 hours. Its Sunday night at six pm.

" whats wrong Steph, what happened?" I looked at her face, she stopped in her tracks.

" Alice what happened to your face? Why do you look like that?" I remembered last night. I had to think quick on my feet. I just stared at her for a second.

" I fell yesterday down the stairs at Kats house. Thats it hun. Now tell me what wrong?"

" oh, yes, you know how yesterday you told us to find somewhere to go, well we were planning on going to grandmas house, well I called and she said that she has a new care taker

and she wants you to go meet her," I groaned on the inside. I bet its another foreigner who cant speak English. " but after I hung up the phone, we just went to Katie's friends house,

we just got home. So I had to tell you."

" okay, thank you Steph. Have you had dinner?" she shakes her head yes. " okay, well I am going to go back to sleep okay? Oh Steph?" she turns back around.

" yes?"

" is dad home, or did he go out?"

" no, he is home asleep still."

" okay, thanks Steph." she smiled her beautiful little smile, with her goldilocks surrounding her face. She makes my heart smile. I pretended like I was going back to sleep until she left. I

raised out of bed and carefully walked to my bathroom. The mirror in my bathroom was my worst enemy. No matter how bad it already hurts, seeing it makes it that much worst. Not

because of the pain, its thinking how my own father can do this to his own child. He is suppose to be there to love me and cherish me. Instead he beats me, and hurts me. I can handle

the physical pain, but its the emotional pain that really gets me. Bruises heal, but emotional wounds never do. I turn on my shower, and undress myself in front of the mirror, gently

sliding off my clothes. Lightly touching every part of me that hurts. I could feel the tears rising in my eyes. They kiss my cheeks with its salty taste. I slither into the shower, the water

stinging me as it glides across my beaten body. Then suddenly, the water reminded me of the droplets of heaven falling of his body onto mine. Him looking at me with those loving eyes. I

will never forget his touch. It sent vibrations through my body, which made me feel like I was a part of something good again. I was meant to be in this world, and I was not a mistake.

I slid into my cool sheets, they felt good against the heated wounds. It calmed the pain down, but it didn't stop the pain in my heart. I needed him in my life again. So I am going to make

a promise to myself, I am not going to be with anyone besides him. And with that final thought I feel asleep into a deep slumber.

* * *

pleasse review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Edward_**

Today, I slid out of bed and lightly grazed my feet against the chilly wood floor. I went into the bathroom, and stared at myself in the mirror. Today is the day where I start my old life

over, except the only important part is not in it. Her. I shook my head, and started to get cleaned up. I walk down the stairs towards the kitchen. " good morning Eddy." my mom said.

" good morning ma." I said not focusing on her, but on my inner thoughts.

" are you ready for today?" she said trying to get my attention.

" yeah, I think I am going to skip breakfast." I kissed her on the cheek goodbye.

" alright, good bye babe. I love you." I stopped dead in my tracks. My mom hasn't told me she loved me in over four years.

" what?"

" I love you Edward Jay Thompson."

" thanks mom, I love you too." I said with a smile dancing off my lips. I walk out the door to my Toyota Camry. I revved the engine and was on my way to my last year in school.

I pull in the parking lot and park under the biggest tree in the lot. As I pulled myself out of the car, a car started honking behind me. I turned around, it was a girl. Who does she think

she is? Superwoman? I walk towards her car and she rolls down the window. " excuse me, but your in my parking space." she said with a flat line on her lips. I hardly looked at her, I

don't want to see any pretty girls here. I have to keep my promise to Isabella.

" Ma'am, your name is not on the parking space. So find a different place to park. Thanks have a good day." I said with a big smile on my lips. As I turned and walked away she let out a

disgusting word, but I let it go. I walked back to my car and grabbed my bag. I pulled out my schedule, mhmm first period, English. Second period, French. Third period, P.E. Fourth period,

Anatomy. Sixth period, Chemistry. Seventh period, Econ. Tight, hard classes. I love a good challenge. I start walking to my English room, and the bell rings. I make my way into the class,

the teacher shows me where I sit. Of course, in the back with no one.

Then that girl that gave me a hard time in the parking lot walks in. she notices me and sits in the front row. Wow, I never really looked at her, but she looks like an angel. Edward! Stop

thinking about her. The promise!

The rest of the day goes pretty good, then I go to my Sixth period class. Chemistry. The teacher sits me in the back, as always. The late bell rings, and she walks in. " Bella, your late." the

teacher says in a stern voice.

" im sorry Mrs. Ferdig. It wont happen again." she says with the most fakest voice I have ever heard.

" It had better not Bella. Take your seat." she nodded her head and walked towards my table. When she looks up she notices me sitting there. She scorns me and growls. Yeah, that

makes me feel very welcome. The whole time I just sat there not saying a word. I have been here for less than eight hours and I already have a hater. Awesome! The bell finally rang, I

let a huge breath out. Im glad thats over. I saw I few people that I recognize, but I am not looking for friends this year. I dont need any. I only need her, and obviously she is not here. I

make my way to my car and pray she is already gone. She is, thank you God. I turn my key and I notice a note on my windshield, I get it and read.

Dear new guy,

this is my parking spot,

so I am warning you not to park there again, or there will be problems.

Thank you – Bella.

I smiled, crumpled up the paper and threw it out the window. So she is going to be my problem. The war just started.

* * *

Review please(:


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Isabella_**

I walk through my front door, and I notice that there is a feeling inside of me thats different. That new kid, Eddy, is a total ass. It his first day and he thinks he runs the place? Thats

funny. But there is something, when I am around him, that I feel different, and I hate it. I promised to save my heart for him. Will I ever find him? I dont even know where he lives. Then a

door slamming gets my attention, I run to my dads room. "Dad what was that?" I say.

" I just got off the phone with my boss, and he fired me. So I am going to go out tonight, I don't think I am coming home. So don't wait up." I nod my head. Its not like I am going to wait

up for you anyway. I turn and walk to my room. Thats not good at all. He doesnt have a job, so he is going to be upset about that, and now he is going to be spending a lot more time at

the bar. My life just got ten times worst. Holy crap. Im done.

The phone rang, " hello?" I say

" hey, is this Bella?" the seductive male voice says.

" um, yeah, who is this?"

" its Eddy, I like the note you left on my window. Its very welcoming."

" the new kid?"

" yeah."

" how did you get my number?"

" a girl named Kat gave it to me. She said that I was cute. I told her that I needed your number for our chemistry class together, so I could get home work. But in all honesty, I just

wanted to tell you that you dont scare me. And I plan to park where ever I want."

" Kat! Well im happy for you. Just like I said there will be consequences."

" oh, im shaking. Haha your funny one Bella. I don't like you."

" awesome! I dont like you either." I hung up the phone. The war just started. As I finished that thought, the phone rang again. I swear I need to change my number, I don't want him to

call me. " what do you want!" I scream

" Bella?" it was my Grandmother rose.

" oh sorry nana, I thought it was, um, my friend. Were fighting." I feel so bad.

" its okay sweetie. I was wondering if you could swing by real quick. It would be nice to see you. Its been awhile." her voice so gentle and sweet. How could I say no?

" okay nana, but im going to take my sisters. Is it okay if I stay the night? My dad just lost his job, and hes going to go drinking tonight and I dont want to be here."

" thats fine. See you in a little bit. I love you."

" I love you too nana. Bye" I hung up the phone and got my sisters and stuff together. Good, I wont be here to pick up the phone if he calls.

I pull into my Grandmas drive way, they have such a beautiful house. Its Victorian, built in 1845. I get out of the car and walk up to the steps and knock on the door. My Grandpa opens

the door. " hello dear." as he kisses me on the forehead.

" hey Gramps, Nana wanted us to come by and stay the night."

" okay, we have visitors. You know them." my heart went wild. How do I know them. I bet you that its the old caretaker that doesnt speak English. Crap.

" okay, I will say hi." or should I say Hola? I take my sisters up to there room. As I make my way to my old room, I pass where Edward use to stay. I hate staying here, it reminds me of

him way to much. I throw my stuff on the bed and sit there. I miss him. Why?

* * *

i think you should review(:


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i dont own Twilight.**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Edward_**

someone pulled into the driveway, I peek out the window, oh my gosh. Its her. That girl, Bella. How did she find out I was here? She probably traced my call. I knew I shouldnt have called

her. So I shut my door and lay on my bed. I heard someone walking down the hallway, the footsteps stop at my door. It better not be her. I swear I will forehead punch her. They kept

walking, into Isabella old room. Who does she think she is? To stay in the room where my heart is? I would give anything to have that be Isabella in that room.

I go down to the kitchen to get something to drink, I pack a dinner, I decided I am going to go down to the creek. I dont want to be here with her here. I dont need it. So I packed a

salami sandwhich, and a minute maid. I grab my back and start to walk. I get to the edge of the tree line going down to the river. I breath in the fresh air, as it envelops my body. I put

my foot on the path, where I lost my heart. Every step I take, its just another stab in my heart knowing that she is not here. I finally made it to that spot where I found her angel face at.

I bend down and rub the blood stain on the rock. I set down my stuff on the rock, as I was listing to the water, it made me have to go to the bathroom. So I walked around the corner to

take a wizz. As I finish I start walking back, I heard something where I just was. It scared me, so I bent down in a bush. I didnt bring any weapons either, and I am to far from the house

for anyone to hear me. So this is how I am going to die. Then I looked through the branch, it was that girl. Why is she following me? I am so heated right now. I crunch all the sticks

underneath my feet as I walk towards her. It must have startled her, because she jumped. She twisted around so hard she fell off. I ran towards her. I bent over her, and looked at her.

Why does she look so familiar? " Isabella?" I let that slip out.

" yeah, how do you know," she opened her eyes and she started to stutter, " E E Edward?"

" oh my" the butterflies started filling in my stomach. My heart was thrashing around in my chest. My breath was being caught on something. " your, your, your my Isabella from 4 years

ago." my eyes where glued to hers.

" Edward?" the way she said my name, the way she use too. " your Eddy? How did I not know." her arms engrossed around my neck, and I absorbed her in.

* * *

REVIEW THANK YOU


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: i dont own Twilight**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 11: Isabella_

my chest is collapsing, I feel like I am in the air tight room. My breath is gone. I felt his heartbeat coincide with mine. His breath was feeling my ears with magic. My head was spinning. I

have not felt like this in years. He is mine. Forever. His hand grasped my back and pulled my up on the rock. He held on to me as he laid his body on my own. I felt every part of him on

me. He just laid on me studying my eyes. I saw my reflection in his eyes, my makeup is rubbing off. I cant let him see my bruises. So I did what I had to do, I pushed him off. " what did I

do wrong?" he said with hurt feeling up in his eyes.

" its not you Edward. Its me. There are things you cant know about me." I started to walk away. And he grabbed my arm with so much strength and it scared me that I jumped.

" whats wrong Isabella?"

now is not the time Edward. You cant know right now." I ran back to the house. I lost track of time, it was pitch black outside. As I reached the edge of the grass I started to walk, my

grandpa was sitting on the porch outside, rocking back and forth as it was creaking. I tried to wipe my eyes from the tears. I didnt know that I started crying. For I knew the reason why

I was. He still loves me as much as I love him, and I had to push him away because of my great of a dad, dad. He has to ruin everything doesnt he? I can never have one good thing in

my life. He has to stand in the way of everything. " Bella, what is wrong with you?" my grandpa exclaims.

" Grandpa, I need someone right now, I need some help with things." I say, while spilling the tears out of my eyes.

" Bella, what happened to your face?" he said touching it while I tried to conceal my face from his wondering eyes. "Bella, who did this to you?" he said with a voice that sounded like my

own dads that It frightened me.

" Grandpa, can we go somewhere else, I need to talk to you about a few things."

" of course we can." he lead me around the back of the house to a gazebo that over looks the horses.

" Grandpa, you know how my mom died when I was 7?"

" yes, and?"

" well my dad became an alcoholic, and when he drinks. He gets violent. He has beating me since I was 7. I never told anyone, because I was scared that he was going to kill me." I

looked at his face, it was the reddest I have ever seen it.

" Isabella Kay, how could you not? I am going to have this situation handled right away. Do you know where your dad is at now?

" yes, at the bar. Sierra inn bar."

" okay, well, do you know Eddy is?"

" yes he is down at the creek."

" isn't that where you just came from?"

" yes, I didnt know he was down there. I went there do think about my life. And he came out from around the corner. Oh, thats another thing Gramps."

" what?"

" I have been in love with him since I was 13, and I finally saw him after 4 years. But my make up was coming off, so I had to leave. I couldnt let him see my face."

" let me tell you what, Bella, he loves you too. And he would give his life for you. I think you need to go find him and tell him what happened because he needs to know."

" okay, well go do what you have to do. I will be in a bit. I love you Gramps." I gave my grandpa a huge hug, and kissed him on the cheek. I turned around and started to make my back

to him. " Edward!" I yelled looking for him. " Edward!" "Edward!"

" Isabella?" I ran into his arms, oh I have so much to tell you.

* * *

R E V I E W (:


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 12: Edward

after she finished what she said, I swear that could kill him. How could someone hurt someone so special, so beautiful. She may have been nothing to him, but she was everything to to me.

" I am going to take you to the hospital, and I don't care if you fight it." she stared at me with hate in her eyes,

" Edward, its been a long day, and a very different one. Can we skip school tomorrow and do it then?"

" yeah, I can deal with that." she smiled and kissed me on the cheek with her perfect shaped lips that fold into my cheeks. It made my stomach whirl with butterflies.

We get back to the house and were sitting on the porch, and mother nature decided to brake this perfect love spell on us. " babe, ill be right back, I need to use the little boys room." I

finished that sentence with a perfect wink. What can I say, im a ladys man.

" okay, ill be right here waiting." she smiled and tried to wink back, but it just looked like her face was twitching, in a cute way. I laugh and walk in the house.

* * *

r.e.v.i.e.w (:


	13. Chapter 13

**_DISCLAIMER: i dont own Twilight_**

* * *

Chapter 13: Isabella

he laughed as he walked into the house, he does a little butt shake that I love so much. I smile to myself. My life is finally complete. Then suddenly, headlights flash across my face,

someone was coming in the driveway, and fast. I stand up, and I notice the car that is coming in, its my dad. I tried to run. I knew I needed to run to safety, but my legs wouldn't move.

My whole body was stiff. He got out of the car door, and slammed it. I saw the monster that was coming at me. He walked up the steps with something else controlling him. he grabbed

my whole body, and threw me off the porch, I landed on my broken rib. I tried to scream, but a sound would not come out. he paced towards me with ferocity covering his face, its

wildness is coming out. He plopped himself on top of me, and held down my arms with his knee and started striking me across the face. He put his hands around my neck and started

strangling me. I almost passed out when he disentangled his hands around my neck. I looked up at him, he reached around to the backside of him and pulled out a gun. He pointed right

at my face, " Dear dear Bella, I have sat back for 10 years just watching you grow, and everyday you look more and more like your mother. It kills me inside. Because she is not alive. And

I cant handle it anymore. Do you know why I beat you? So your face doesn't represent hers anymore. So I figured, im tired of beating you. You still look like her. So you know what? I am

just going to kill you." he leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. " goodbye sweet Bella. No one will miss you." he pointed straight at my face. Then a voice came out of nowhere.

" I will." my dad whipped around. Edward had a shovel in his hands and whacked my dad on the side of the head. I felt him start to sway, and he feel off me. I got to my feet and I bent

over him, " how do you like it! Do you like the taste of your own medicine dad?" I started to pound him as hard I as I could but Edward grabbed my arm and was holding me back. " I

hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Your a jerk. I hope you rot in hell where you belong." I started to ball my eyes out. I turned to Edwards chest and cried.

My grandpa came outside of the house on the phone. I couldn't hear what he was saying, it was all muffled. I heard sirens coming down the street, then I see the flashing red and blue

lights. I am saved I thought. I am saved. Thank you God.

" everybody go inside except you sir, and you ma'am." the cop yelled. We both nodded.

Two cops came over and called an ambulance. " hello ma'am. I need the story on what happened."

_**

* * *

**_

_**REVIEW(: **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight**

* * *

**_Chapter: 14: Edward_**

I heard her say the story over again, and I told the cop what happened. We all walked inside, and aBella was greeted with many hugs. But I knew thats not what she wanted, she just

wanted to lay down. So me and her walked up stairs. She got undressed and climbed into bed. As I did the same thing, I crawled in right next to her, and I held her with all I could

because I am not going to loose her again. She turned her body around and her lips puzzled together with mine. Her lips are so sweet against mine. I held her tighter, and i pulled back. "

Bella, I love you and I have since I was 13." she smiled and said, " I love you too , I have loved you since I was 13." she rolled back over and I cradled her. My dreams finally came true,

and weboth fell asleep into the deepest sleep. We are in love forever, and nothing is there to stop us.

* * *

Review, and let me know if you guys want an Epilouge


End file.
